Warrior Cats: The Protector's live again!
by Zephrcry of MercuryClan
Summary: War is coming, bigger and more fiercer than before. Ad it's up to three cats to save the Clans! Who will it be? Who are the Protectors? Come and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My first story here, no, don't click off just because I've said that. I hope you like it, though.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does.

_**Allegiances**_

**MercuryClan**

**Leader: **TwillightStar ~ A jet black tom with a ginger paw and amber eyes. Apprentice, FangPaw

**Deputy:** ThunderStrike ~ A dark ginger tom with a black underbelly, paws and ears.

**Medicine Cat: **BerryWhisker ~ A white she-cat with ginger and black splotches with green eyes. Apprentice, GoldenEye.

**Warriors: (Toms and She-cats without kits, over the age of apprentices)**

EclipseFeather ~ A broad shouldered black tom with amber eyes, has anger management issues.

SandCloud ~ A light ginger she cat with green eyes and white paws.

MaceClaw ~ A silver colored she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentice, IronPaw.

RedShadow ~ A dark red tom with black paws, tail and ear tufts, cheerful blue eyes.- The newest warrior of MercuryClan.

RiverSplash ~ A blue-gray tom with a kind yellow gaze. Apprentice, MintPaw.

InfernoSlash ~ A fiery ginger colored tom with brown paws and green eyes.

HowlingWind ~ A dark ginger tom with green eyes. -ZephrKit's father.

ReflectionBreeze ~ A grey she-cat with distinctive orange stripes.

CopperTail ~ A ginger-brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, DarkPaw.

PacificWake ~ A black she-cat with yellow paws and eyes- ZephrKit's mother.

MountainPeak ~ A stone gray tom with hard amber eyes.

**Queens: (She-cats nursing kits)**

PacificWake ~ Kit, ZephrKit, A deaf black she-kit with yellow rings around her legs, tail and ear tufts. Has yellow eyes.

**Elders: (Elderly toms and she-cat who have retired to an easy life)**

PatchLeg ~ A tortoiseshell tom with a twisted leg and a helpful amber gaze.

**Apprentices: (Kits that are six moons or older, training to be a warrior)**

DarkPaw ~ A black tom with amber eyes and ginger-brown paws.

IronPaw ~ A sturdy, broad shouldered silver tom with green eyes.

FangPaw ~ A dark brown tabby tom with abnormally large fangs and cerulean eyes.

MintPaw ~ A green-blue she-cat with amber eyes.

**CoralClan**

**Leader: **ColdStar ~ A white she-cat with blue-gray paws and muzzle.

**Deputy: **AshWail ~ A fierce light gray tom with darker flecks and cold blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **ButterflyRain ~ A pretty yet stern fiery she-cat with black spots and green eyes. Apprentice, FallenPaw.

**Warriors: **

RavenWind ~ A dark brown tom with a black underbelly and a fierce glint in his yellow eyes.

MiseryCloud ~ A cloud gray she-cat with a sad blue gaze.

CunningBreath ~ A yellow-ginger tom with green eyes.

PigeonFeather ~ A dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice, NorthPaw.

LeafShadow ~ A smudged gray she-cat with black blotches and leaf-green eyes.- SmoulderKit's mother.

LightningGrowl ~ A blue tom with ginger-yellow paws and eyes.

LionBreak ~ A great lion colored tom with wise amber eyes. Apprentice, MoonPaw.

SlyWhisper ~ A russet colored tom with black paws, tail and ear tufts, seaweed green eyes.- SmoulderKit's father.

HornetFade ~ A dark gray she-cat with ginger paws and tail tip with a hard blue stare.

CourageSlip ~ An arrogant tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

SnowDrift ~ A white tom with amber eyes and black splotches. Apprentice, BurnPaw.

**Queens:**

LeafShadow ~ Kit, SmoulderKit, a dark ginger tom with gray paws, tail and ear tufts, green eyes.

**Elders: **

MudSplatter: A muddy brown tom with black dots all over his back, once a formidable fighter.

**Apprentices: **

BurnPaw ~ A fiery tom with orange eyes.

MoonPaw ~ A dark grey arrogant she-cat with cerulean eyes.

NorthPaw ~ A white she-cat with amber eyes.

FallenPaw ~ A leopard-ish colored tom with a oddly arranged paw and green eyes.

**DawnClan**

**Leader:** MorningStar ~ A yellow-brown she-cat with clear green eyes.

**Deputy: **HawkScape ~ A kind ginger tom with white patches and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **LilySplash ~ A tortoiseshell she-cat with knowing cerulean eyes. Apprentice, WheatPaw.

**Warriors: **

RippleMist ~ A blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

HeatShadow ~ A dark ginger tom with cool blue eyes.

PantherLeap ~ A black tom with panther-like stripes.

RegalBlaze ~ A magnificent golden tom with shining green eyes. Apprentice, OakPaw.

ShiningHeart ~ A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

TrickleLeap ~ A springy black tom with shades of blue if you hit his fur in the right light, with green eyes.-CornKit's father.

RainShade ~ A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

PineFlow ~ A dark brown tabby tom with kind amber eyes. Apprentice, FreezePaw.

DawnWhisker ~ A golden she-cat with blue eyes.-CornKit's mother.

StormStrike ~ A black tom with white streaks running through it, with yellow, lightning-like eyes.

NightGlow ~ A very dark gray she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Apprentice, SkyPaw.

**Queens: **

DawnWhisker ~ Kit, CornKit, A golden she cat with cerulean eyes.

**Elders: ...**

**Apprentices: **

FreezePaw ~ A snowy colored she-cat with reassuring blue eyes.

SkyPaw ~ A light blue-ish tom with amber eyes.

OakPaw ~ A sturdy light brown tabby with bright yellow eyes.

WheatPaw ~ A golden-brown she-cat with cerulean eyes.

**Phew, that was long, very stressful. Anywho, next chapter is the Clan's history. THEN, we get to the story.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it, and on we go! **


	2. Waking (And a Key)

**Woo! Second Chapter! I'm so on a roll...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does.**

**_Chapter 1: Waking..._**

ZephrKit woke up. from a very scary dream. It said things about a battle and... And? The dream was slipping away from the black and yellow she-kit. Instead, she gathered up all her strength and bounded out of the Nursery. The ground rumbled underneath her as she stepped into a massive cave. This was the camp. She could just see the faint outline of TwillightStar yowling the commands to summon the Clan to his paws. ZephrKit glanced at the leader's muzzle, ready to come forth as when he asked. TwillightStar nodded toward her and she took her place in the Clan meeting. He said a few words, which ZephrKit guessed were the ancient runes of StarClan, and then the rest of the Clan invited her into the circle, EclipseFeather padding after her. _So this is my mentor...?_ As she thought this, the black tom lowered his head and ZephrKit stood on tip-paw and accepted the mentoring of this sturdy warrior. After, the ground of the Mountain-Cave shook and she looked up to see the Clan yowling her name. "ZephrPaw... I'm ZephrPaw!"

EclipseFeather scoured every inch of her, obviously checking if she was strong enough for battles, and quick enough for hunts. Being a MercuryClan cat, she had an advantage, this was having already hardened pads, good eyesight in the mountains above the Cave-Camp, and stealth in its peaks. After what seemed like four seasons, the night-black warrior stalked out of the Cave, leaving ZephrPaw to trail in his wake.

"So where we going, what we doing? I want to learn battle-trai-" EclipseFeather flicked his tail over her mouth with impatience.

"Cant you see I'm trying to catch a rabbit? StarClan, you really are deaf aren't you?" EclipseFeather sneered over his shoulder, amber eyes glaring. ZephrPaw flinched, he'd hurt her feelings and confidence. Yet she didn't want her mentor to see her sadness, so she watched him stalk the prey. He was unusually quiet, his normal heavy paws as light as a feather on the ground. She scented the air for the position of the rabbit, and found it instantly, just a couple hops from where she was stood. ZephrPaw glanced at her mentor, so worked up in catching fresh-kill for the Clan. She smirked. Leaping over EclipseFeathers powerful body, she landed squarely ontop of the rabbit, snapping its neck in one twist of a thorn-sharp claw. A huge weight suddenly bowled her over, and she looked up, frightened, to see EclipseFeathers smouldering stare burning back into her eyes.

"Why did you steal MY prey? Why? What gives you the right to take a senior warriors prey out of his paws like its that moss ball every cat played with as a kit? That was MY prey!" Yowling in pure fury, he flung his head back, digging his claws into ZephrPaw's shoulders. She started bleeding and cried out in pain as the black warrior dug in deeper. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off the black and yellow apprentice, and she again looked up to see her father, HowlingWind, yowling in EclipseFeather's face.

"You do NOT hurt my daughter. Ever. Do you hear me?" HowlingWind stalked away, gesturing with his tail for ZephrPaw to follow him. EclipseFeather followed a little ways behind the two cats, spitting angrily. The climb up the mountain took twice as long as the apprentice thought it would, and once they reached the entrance to the Cave, she flopped down immediately and closed her eyes.

Not for long. A rumbling came from what seemed to be above her head, and ZephrPaw opened one amber orb to see the dark pelt of EclipseFeather telling her to, "Get up NOW. TwillightStar wants to see you." She hauled herself up off the rapidly cooling stone and headed for the leaders tunnel. A red colored tom bounded up to her, letting ZephrPaw lean on him to the entrance.

"TwillightStar! It's ZephrPaw and RedShadow. Can she come in?" A very deep rumble came from the gloomy cave, and RedShadow pushed her foward with a gentle nudge of his shoulder. "I'll let BerryWhisker know you need help." ZephrPaw nodded respectfully at the tom, and followed the pathway down the tunnel untill she began to see the surrounding walls seem to open up, and looked around to see herself in a small cave, with trickles of light just showing through the tar-black stone walls. With a sigh of relief she could just make out the jaws of TwillightStar as he began to talk.

"I have heard EclipseFeather's side of the attack, and he says you provoked him by not listening. Is this true?" ZephrPaw began to bristle as her Leader mentioned the listening theory. She snarled back at her leader, "You know full well that I cannot LISTEN to any cat. You were there!" TwillightStar took a step forward and sat down so she could see the immense body of the MercuryClan leader, at least four times the size of the new apprentice, and certainly four times wiser.

"You still should be looking to your mentor for instructions, deaf or not. However, EclipseFeather is known for his arrogance, so I will be appointing RedShadow as your future mentor." TwillightStar scented the air, and dipped his head to something behind ZephrPaw, who had begun to slide down the cave wall and fall asleep.

"BerryWhisker, should we carry her?"

"We may as well, she's unconcious, and I cant exactly treat her here."

"Let's go then."

**Key**

Protectors ~ Three cats from each Clan that died to save the other Clans from destruction in battle, they turned to stone in what is now known as the Protectors Cave. This is where Leaders recieve their nine lives and where medicine cats share dreams with StarClan. The Protectors Cave is in a tunnel in a shallow dip in the ground, which is the Gathering place for all the Clans.

Mentor ~ A trainer, that HAS to be either a medicine cat, leader or warrior, to an apprentice, which is a cat more than six moons (weeks) old.

**Next chapter we goooooooo! :) Please like and review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
